Vulnerable
by BennieWaffles
Summary: Even though he's strong, he's handsome, he's everything you could want... Even the strongest can be made weak. Rated M. OOC. Clace. Triggers: bullying and abuse. Oneshot.


**Vulnerable**

 **Sum: Even though he's strong, he's handsome, he's everything you could want... Even the strongest can be made weak. Rated M. OOC. Clace. Triggers: bullying and abuse.**

 **A/N: I'm sort of on a one-shot streak. Wrote a lot and deleted a lot, sadly. I think this one is going to make it, though.**

 **I was listening to 'Scars to your Beautiful', and I was looking through fanfictions and noticed that most of the time, Clary is the one who's bullied. Why not Jace? So I decided to write a one-shot where Jace is the one being bullied instead of Clary.**

...

...

...

''You useless piece of shit!'' Stephen shouted, making Jace's already fragile ears ring. He kicked him in his stomach, landed another punch on his cheekbone and jaw.

Sometimes, he would wish that there was someone to help him. That the police would storm in and take his father away, that everything would be over in a few seconds. But it always lasted hours, because of which he couldn't make his homework which would result in detention which would result in more beatings. It would always keep going unless Jace pulled through a night and a whole school day.

His father didn't beat him everyday, usually just once a week because Jace did something wrong again; maybe he undercooked a meal, forgot to clean one shelf, was a minute or two late, said the wrong thing, etc.

Small things could easily piss him off and it surely didn't help that Jace had inherited Stephen's anger problems.

Nor did the football team at school help.

He had been forced to drop out of the football team, because it just cost too much time.

After that, the jocks started picking on him, then they started beating him up.

Aside from that, Jace also got into lots of fights outside of school, just because he couldn't control his anger.

Once or twice he might've thought about not going to clubs anymore to prevent those fights, but that would take the only little fun thing he still had left away.

No one would ever help him.

But we all know someone will, don't we?

What else would be the point of this story?

Stephen took a moment to actually _look_ at his son, at the damage he had done. As always, an apologetic look flashed in his eyes but was gone as soon as it came. He turned and left the room.

Jace could fight his dad, but he would never be strong enough. After all, his dad was a giant dude who had trained to be that big for his entire life. Jace resembled him somewhat in that case, but would never be as strong.

Jace had girls begging at his feet, most of the time. He knew he was handsome, muscled and sexy, but he really couldn't care less on the inside. On the inside, he constantly acted smug and cocky, but only the wisest would know it was all an act to hide what was really going on.

His act got him into fights, got him enemies he would never have gotten if he acted like his true self.

He had only showed his mother that side.

Whenever she wept in her room, he would show his caring and comforting side.

Whenever he wept in his room, she would comfort him. He would be vulnerable, his true self.

It's basically all he was, vulnerable, on the inside.

He never told the cops because no one would believe him, he was the town manwhore which gave him and untrustworthy status.

His thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell rang.

He knew he looked like shit, but nowadays he always looked like shit and no one really cared, just because they all thought he must've gotten into another fight at the bar.

Most of the people thought he had joined the fight club in town. He had to admit, he had indeed joined the fight club, but only sometimes visited; just for the fun.

He got up with lots of struggle and made his way to the front door.

He opened it, expecting to see an angry neighbour about the noise, but instead saw the most beautiful girl he had seen in his entire life and he had seen his fair share.

She had a sharp, heart shaped face with freckles scattered over her skin. Her hair was long and curly, the colour of carrots with streaks of fire red. Her eyes were green as apples, her hips narrow and her chest a reasonable size. She was dressed quite boyish, with a loose, oversized T-shirt and jeans that were a little loose as well, with ripped knees. She was really short compared to Jace's 6'4, she had to be a little over 5'. He thought she was adorable and beautiful.

But of course, he didn't let his awe and adoration show, instead he put on his usual act and leaned against the doorpost, obviously letting his eyes go over her body, consciously letting a disappointed look flash in his eyes.

He had his way with people and keeping them at a distance.

''H—hi, I'm Clary—or Clarissa, but I prefer Clary... Um, I just moved in next door. I heard some noises and wanted to ask if—um, you know—you're okay?''

He rolled his eyes. It hurt, he didn't want to shut her out. She seemed kind, caring, someone who would save him. But in the end he would break her, he knew. It was just the way he was, he broke everything he touched. Shattered it, annihilated it, demolished it.

''I'm fine.'' His careless words followed his eyeroll.

She flinched, but kept going. She was a strong one. ''Y—you seem... I don't know... quite beaten up?''

He wanted to wrap his arms around her, hug her and calm her nerves. She obviously didn't like social interactions that much, but her caring nature defeated that fear.

He hated that he had to scare her away, but he had to do it to protect her. And himself.

''Had a little visit to the fight club in town. Wanna join me sometime?''

It was her turn to roll her eyes. Even though she tensed a little at his obvious advances to get in her pants, it felt like she was a little more comfortable in the conversation.

''I'm not the fighting type.''

She leaned against one of the pillars, making clear that she intended for the conversation to continue.

He wanted it to last, too.

 _Scare her away_.

''How come?''

 _Idiot, make her go._

''Haven't had the best experiences with it.'' Her eyes turned to the ground.

She was still tense, arms wrapped around herself.

He wanted to replace her arms with his, so bad. Wanted to hug her close and feel her relax.

''Care to tell me?''

She seemed to hesitate, but decided to trust him.

''I got kicked out of my previous two schools for... getting involved in the wrong things.''

He smirked. ''So you're not as innocent as you seem.''

She rolled her eyes. ''I guess you'll never find out.''

She was fierce, he definitely liked it. She was caring and kind, but wasn't afraid to stand up for herself. She was perfect, in his eyes. Perfect, for him.

''Care to join me, in my room?''

 _Good, scare her away_.

She blushed, frowning. ''Only if you have an extra rape whistle for me.''

''No, not like that—''

 _Good job, idiot. You're supposed to scare her off_.

''—Maybe to help me with my wounds. They need some taking care of and I can't reach the ones on my back.''

 _So much for the tough act_.

''Okay.''

...

...

...

She grabbed the alcohol and rubbed it on the cut on his cheek and the gashes on his back from the broken glass.

Luckily, she hadn't seen the broken glass, seeing all the evidence of his abuse found itsself in the kitchen.

''So, it gets pretty rough in your little 'fight club', huh?''

He grinned. ''People don't really appreciate their drinks most of the time. I feel sorry for the glasses.''

She took the tweezers and started on the job of picking all the glass from his back.

''Have you ever actually won a fight?''

He glanced at her. The moonlight made her hair shine in the most beautiful way.

He wasn't exactly worried about his dad coming in. After one of his episodes, he usually spent the rest of the day in his bedroom wallowing in regret. If he wasn't having a bad day, he was actually an insanely chill dad; he wouldn't give a shit about whatever the fuck his son did. He could take four girls to his room in one day and he wouldn't be questioned. Whenever he had someone over, his dad would act like a normal dad. Everything would be okay. That's one of the other reasons Jace never really reported him, it wasn't his fault if Jace did something wrong, he just couldn't control his anger in those moments.

When Jace was young, he would have episodes against his father whenever his father had an episode against him, which resulted in his father getting angry at him again and Jace getting angry at him again and so on and so on. But over the years, Jace had learned to contain his anger against his father, which made his temper increase against other people.

Her eyes were twinkling as they focused on his wounds. For a moment, as he gazed into her eyes, everything fell away. It was like he was looking at the stars, so gorgeous. He didn't know why, but he was completely obsessed with this girl.

Her eyes met his for a second before she looked away again, her cheeks flaming as she realized he was staring at her.

''I actually won this fight.''

She giggled. ''For some reason, I'm having a hard time believing you there.''

He couldn't tear his eyes away from her, he loved seeing the emotions flash behind her eyes, loved how her eyebrows pulled together as she tended his wounds, loved how she glanced at him from time to time, only to look away and blush as she again and again realized he was staring at her.

He loved her blush, too. It really clashed with her eyes and hair, really flattered her complexion.

''So, when did you move in?''

''Just this morning, actually. It was a last minute decision to move.''

He nodded, finally finding the time to really appreciate her curves with his eyes. ''Who did you move here with?''

''With my dad,'' she seemed to hesitate a little, ''My mom's... out of the picture.''

She cleared her throat, a little awkwardly. He thought she was adorable when she was being awkward. ''What about your dad?''

He was a little taken aback. ''What do you mean?''

''Don't act so surprised. You didn't think I actually bought the story of your 'fight club', right? I have ears, you know? I saw him losing it,'' she looked him in the eyes, of course, he was already looking at her, ''You can sleep over at my house if you don't want to deal with him. My dad doesn't really mind, he's always all about helping the ones in need.''

''I—''

He didn't know what to do anymore. His heart and a few voices in his head were telling him to just go with her, open himself up to her, trust her. The other voices were shouting at him, telling him to shut her out.

So he just decided to tell her what he was thinking.

''Some of the voices in my head are telling me to shut you out right now. Scare you away, to protect myself and you. I just know I'm going to break your heart one day if I open up to you. The other voices are telling me to go with you, open up. But I don't know who to listen to. I want to protect you, because honestly, the moment I saw you you already had a place in my heart.''

She froze, one of her hands hanging above a gash on his bicep with a half unrolled bandage in her hand, the other wrapped around his elbow to keep his arm away from his body.

He loved the feeling of her skin against his, loved the warmth she radiated and the electric spark he felt whenever they reconnected.

He thought she felt it too, because whenever they did touch he saw surprise flash through her eyes.

She took a breath and looked him carefully into his eyes.

''I—I think I feel the same way. But just so you know, I like all of you. Your stupid arrogant act, your vulnerable side, all of it. And because of that, I will never ever want to hurt you and I hope you don't want to hurt me either,'' she moved her eyes back to his wound, continued bandaging it, ''And as long as we know that and trust in that, we won't hurt each other.''

He took her words in, watched her secure the bandage and a smile came on to his face; a genuine smile. He gently placed his hand under her chin and turned her head towards him.

He wanted to kiss her, he really did. But he wasn't ready yet. Even though he was the biggest manwhore in town, he wasn't ready to kiss her. He knew he would be going too fast.

''As soon as you're ready we can go to your house, then. Is your dad home?''

She shook her head. ''He's working 'til 00.00.''

She pecked his cheek, a feeling that made his cheeks go red for once.

She laughed, a sound he definitely wanted to hear more often.

''I'm nearly done.''

She said, as she poked a tweezer into his open wound to retrieve a piece of glass.

He groaned in pain, something that made her laugh again.

...

...

...

Together, at 07.12 PM Jace limped to Clary's house, with her supporting him.

He subtly glanced over his shoulder to see his father watching them go through the window.

He cared about Jace, he knew that much. He supposed that Stephen was just trying to raise him, in his own special way that focused on discipline, listening to your authorities.

Clary unlocked the door, the house was dark.

She shut the door behind him, left him there to turn on some lights.

Apparently, they had gotten a lot of work done in the one day that they were here.

The entire ground floor was decorated, it looked gorgeous, moderen and like an actual family lived there.

It had the sentimental touch of actual memories, with photographs and tiny statues that were bound to have a story behind them.

A giant german shepherd came darting towards him. The dog seemed intelligent and caring, like Clary. It was obvious she cared greatly for the dog, because as soon as the animal came in her sight she hopped towards him and hugged him.

She pet him wildly, before jumping up again and turning to Jace.

''This,'' she pat him on the head, ''is Wall-E. My dog.''

''Cute.''

''Want some dinner? I've got pizza in the freezer, or we can order sushi or something.''

''Pizza seems nice.''

He hadn't actually had a reasonable meal in at least four days, he was basically starving.

They ate at her kitchen island in a comfortable silence, their eyes meeting once in a while as they tried to sneak glances at the other.

He caught her checking him out at least three times, a small victory for him.

They were so comfortable with each other, it was insane. Even though he thought shit like that was absolute bull, he felt like they were meant for each other. She was everything he looked for in a girl and more, even though he didn't deserve her, he wanted her for himself. He really liked her.

They eventually moved to sit on the couch to watch Pixar movies, they sat about a foot away from each other, he consciously did so because he did not know what he would do if he was so close to her.

Gradually, they moved closer and closer together. At first it was an innocent scoot of an inch, maybe because she was sitting slightly less comfortable than she would've liked in her previous spot.

The next scoot came from his side, for the same reason.

Then, two scoots followed from her side, very subtly spread out over half an hour.

He noticed every single time she leaned only a milimeter closer, he was hyper aware when it came to Clary. Every touch and every movement prickled his senses.

More scoots from both sides followed until they were sitting right next to each other. Just how he wanted it.

But of course, he somehow deserved more. He didn't know why, seeing he was one sinful bastard, but Clary decided he deserved more. Or maybe she thought _she_ deserved more.

Either way, he didn't mind one fucking bit. It was pure heaven when she touched him.

Whatever would happen when they had sex?

 _Slow down, tiger_.

She yawned subtly, then moved her head to his lap.

He relaxed from where he had previously sat tensely, occupying his hand with her hair.

Her hair was silky as he wound the ringlets around his fingers and massaged her scalp.

She moaned a little, the cutest and sexiest sound he had ever heard.

Slowly, over the course of 15 minutes, she fell asleep.

Jesus Christ, she looked so fucking cute when she was asleep.

Soft snores came from her mouth.

He was pretty sure that in only one fucking day, he was starting to fall in love with her.

Apparently, there was such a thing as love at first sight.

As expected, even though he sort of forgot, at around 00.00 her dad came in.

He took one look at his daughter with a smile on his face. As it should be, a father loving his daughter.

He then moved his eyes to Jace, and a surprised look took place.

He put down his bag, hung up his coat and sat down in the chair next to the couch.

He held out his hand for Jace to shake.

''I'm Valentine. Clary's father.''

Jace shook his hand. ''Jace Herondale, from next door.''

''You seem quite beaten up.''

Jace hesitated. ''I—can I trust you, sir?''

Valentine gave him a warm smile. ''Any friend of my daughter is a friend of mine. And clearly, she trusts you. Clary doesn't like physical contact very much.''

Jace sighed, looking down at his beauty. He found comfort in playing with her hair as he spoke the difficult words. ''My—my dad and I had a fight. We both have anger issues, so it kinda went sideways.''

Valentine looked very understanding and fatherly.

''My dad wasn't the kindest either, trust me. If you ever need to stay somewhere, or need any kind of help, do not be afraid to come to me. If my daughter trusts you, you must be special. Everything we have is yours, son. But, only if you promise me one thing.'' His eyes looked warning.

''Anything, sir.''

''Don't hurt my daughter.''

Jace looked down at the redhead, taking one of her hands which was nestled against his leg in his before looking at Valentine with honest eyes.

''Never.''

Valentine's eyes searched his for any hint of dishonesty, but when finding none, he smiled genuinely.

''I'm off to bed. Will you carry her up?''

He didn't look up to Valentine, instead still attempting to count her freckles.

''Of course, sir.''

Valentine sighed. ''You're a good kid. You don't deserve a father like that.''

Val ruffled Jace's hair, a fatherly gesture.

Jace was already warming up to this family. He could see himself spending a lot of time here.

Eventually, after another half hour of him staring at her face, he carried her upstairs and into the room with a 'Clary' sign on it.

On the way, she woke up. He could tell she was a little bit sleep drunk, judging by the way she was just staring at him while he carried her up the stairs.

He put her down on the bed.

''Where can I sleep?''

She pat the space beside her on her queen size bed, pulling her shirt off.

''Woah.'' He turned his back to her as soon as he saw she was only wearing a bra underneath.

''Pass meh yurshir.'' He barely understood her sleepy language, but manage to figure out the 'shirt' part.

He pulled off his shirt, tossing it to her. It was luckily not covered in blood, seeing he had changed before they went to her house.

He turned around as soon as he was sure that it was safe.

He immediately caught her drooling.

Her eyes were moving up and down his torso hungrily.

''Clary...''

''Y'know y'would be like... I wuld like you to be my boyfrund like... so bad.''

He grinned. ''I would definitely like to be your boyfriend.''

He had to pull off her pants, since she was heavily occupied with his chest.

She was feeling him up while he tried to actually pull off her pants without touching her in inappropriate places. He was definitely enjoying it.

''Oehhh r we gunna have zeexxxxx?'' Her hand trailed to his jeans.

He took her hand in his, looking at her pointedly.

''You are incredibly sleep drunk. I'm pretty sure you're only a quarter awake. So no, we are not having 'zex'.'' He put her hand back to her side, pulled off his pants and crawled into bed next to her.

She immediately curled up to his side, tangling her legs with his and wrapping herself completely around him.

He smiled at her, her adorableness, her beauty, her kindness. He was lucky to have met her, lucky that she had moved in right next to his house. He would take it upon himself to protect her, as long as he could. In his head, he had basically declared her his already, partially because she had wanted to wear his shirt. He had basically marked his territory.

But he knew a certain group of jocks that would definitely try to get in her pants.

He would not let that happen.

After all, he was the one actually falling in love with her.

He had nearly reached the bottom of the hole.

After that, there was no going back.

Although, he was pretty sure he couldn't go back now, anyway.

She was stuck with him, now.

...

...

...

''Goodmorning childre—'' Jace saw Valentine freezing in the doorway out of the corner of his eye.

His eyes were currently focused on Clary's sleeping face.

Clary's eyes slowly opened, and she tensed as she turned to look at her father.

Valentine looked at Jace sharply. '' _Did you take advantage of my daughter?_ ''

Clary looked taken aback. ''Jesus, dad, no! If anything,'' she turned to Jace, ''I might've tried to take advantage of him. Heh. Sorry...''

He laughed as he remembered her sleep drunk being.

''Dad, you know how I get sleep drunk?''

''Yeah, been there.''

Jace couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She looked even more beautiful in the sunlight instead of the moonlight.

The sunlight almost created a halo around her head, making her an angel.

His angel.

Clary turned to look at Jace as well, feeling his gaze on her.

They stared into each other's eyes, smiling.

''Y'know, I wouldn't actually mind if you two turtle doves were a couple. I know Jace would take good care of you, Clarebear.''

Clary's eyes shot to her dad, her cheeks flaming. ''Daaad,'' she complained like a child, ''Get out of my room! Last night was embarrassing enough as it is...''

''Yeah, yeah. Just get ready for school, we leave in an hour. You can ride with us if you want, Jace, just go get changed at your house.''

''Will do, sir.''

Valentine left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Clary turned to Jace with a questioning look. ''You two've met?''

''Yeah, last night. You were asleep.''

''Figures.''

''Breakfast!'' Val shouted from downstairs.

Clary blushes as her eyes looked considerate.

He raised his eyebrows at her in question.

''Just don't laugh at me.'' She warned.

Then she threw the covers off and jumped into the middle of the room.

She took a deep breath.

And pulled her shirt off, throwing it at him.

She immediately covered her chest.

He wanted to look away, but his self control was efficiently lessened in the early hours.

Her cheeks flamed.

''Stop looking!'' She squeaked.

His eyes went up and down her body, only clad in lacy underwear and a matching bra.

''Sorry, but I really can't. You're way too hot.''

She desperately tried to cover herself, but he knew she had at least a little bit of confidence, seeing she didn't duck away into her bathroom.

''You can't possibly be ashamed,'' he jumped out of bed, walking towards her and taking her hands that were desperately trying to cover her body in his own, kissing them before putting them around his neck, ''You, are simply gorgeous.''

He looked down at her now bare body, appreciating her curves with obviously hungry eyes.

He tried to feed her ego a little, she definitely needed it.

''Remember what you said, last night? About me,'' he whispered, looking into her eyes, then at her lips, ''being your boyfriend?''

He saw her tongue dart out to wet her lips, saw her eyes glance at his lips as well.

''C—can you please just kiss me already?'' She whispered.

So he did.

...

...

...

Luckily, there was no one in the parking lot when they waited for Val to be completely out of sight.

It wasn't that he didn't want to be seen with her, it was that he didn't want people to see her with him. For her protection.

She kissed him, just as passionately as this morning, with just as much electricity.

''Can you escort me around the school today?''

Here came the hard part.

''Look, Clary—'' he started, but apparently she thought she already knew where this was going.

''—I get it, you don't want to be seen with me, it's fine. I'll go—''

''—No. Stop right there.'' He put his hand over her mouth.

''Never say that again, missy. I will never not want you anywhere near me, okay? I always want you near me.''

She seemed confused.

''It's just that, I'm not exactly liked at this school. They sort of beat me up from time to time—basically the entire school hates me. I don't want to give my reputation to you.''

He removed his hand from her mouth, holding her close with his hands on her hips.

''Jace, I don't give a shit.''

He grinned. ''Okay, fair point. But at least try to distance yourself from me a little bit, you can sit with me and my sort of friends at lunch and stuff, but please just stay away from me as much as possible. I don't want you to get in trouble.''

She rolled her eyes. ''You know, I can handle myself. But fine. I agree, only if you give me the make out of my life when we get home.''

He smirked, pecking her on the lips. ''Deal.''

...

...

...

Trouble awaited him just as he entered the school.

Clary had agreed to wait a minute or two before entering herself, but it seemed that they would find themselves in the same place anyway.

Because Sebastian was blocking his way with two of his minions by his sides.

''So, Jacie. I heard you were seen with a certain redhead.''

Jace raised his brow. ''So?''

''That certain redhead,'' Sebastian stepped threateningly close, ''happens to be my cousin.''

Just then, Clary entered the school.

''I knew she was a slut, but I didn't think she would stoop that low.'' Sebastian spat, looking at Clary with piercing eyes.

Jace looked over his shoulders to look at her, she was cowering near the door, he could see that she was hesitating if she had to interfere or not. He subtly shook his head at her, she instantly understood.

His nails were digging into the skin of his palms, he felt the adrenaline start to boil in his stomach, spreading through his veins.

He couldn't control his anger for much longer, he knew.

That one comment was enough to set him on fire.

 _No one_ insulted his girl.

''Aww, cute. You almost seem like a couple. But,'' he turned to Clary, ''you do know it won't last long, right? He fucks a new girl every week. I bet you won't even last that long.'' He laughed.

He lost it.

At the beginning of that dick's sentence, at the first two words, he already lost it. The boiling in his stomach sprang into a flame, rushing through his veins, making his vision blurry and red.

He acted purely on instinct, seeing he couldn't rely on his vision anymore.

He absolutely lost it, couldn't control himself for one bit.

Punch after punch after punch after punch, he couldn't stop.

He heard girls screaming, people gasping, Sebastian's minions trying to pull him off.

Eventually, one of the minions decided to land a punch.

Luckily, Seb was no longer conscious, so he could easily turn to the other two guys.

One of them was trying to grab him, so he threw an elbow into his face before hammering his fist into the other guy's stomach.

One sound, one voice, one scream distracted him from the scene at hand.

Clary.

The guy that had been elbow punched stumbled to his feet, landing a kick against Jace's back.

That's when his girl decided to interfere.

She jumped infront of Jace as the two guys tried to take him down, so the minions instantly stopped.

Apparently, they wouldn't stoop as low as to hitting a girl.

'' _You absolute dick sucking scumbags!_ '' She shrieked, kicking one of the dudes that had his fist up right in his precious jewels.

The other, she just glared at and he ran away, pushing through the crowd.

Jace moved to run after him, but Clary stopped him.

She pushed against his chest, but he was blinded by anger. He tried to make his way to the other guy who was lying in fetus position on the floor.

'' _Jace_!'' She hissed in his ear.

He froze momentarily, but then just continued with trying to hurt either Sebastian or the remaining minion.

So, as her last resort, she jumped up and wrapped herself around him; her legs around his hips, her arms around his neck, her head against his.

She looked him into the eyes.

''Jace, stop.'' She whispered.

He froze where he was standing, finally being able to see.

He was pleasantly greeted with her green orbs, forcing him to calm down.

''Breathe, Jace. Breathe.''

She helped him breathe, putting his hand on her heart.

It was like she knew exactly how to calm him, exactly what to do to make his anger go away.

At that moment, he fucking knew, she was the perfect.

He loved her, endlessly.

In two fucking days, he fell hopelessly in love with her.

''I love you too.'' She whispered, like she could read his mind.

And everything was okay.

...

...

...

In the next months, he started bettering his life.

He quit the fight club, he stopped going to clubs unless he went with Clary, he reported his father to the police with pictures of his bruises as evidence, Clary as a witness.

Valentine grew to be like a father to him, he was eventually taken under the custody of the Morgensterns.

They were one happy family.

Together, happily, they graduated high school and both went to Idris University.

He studied law and she studied art.

He eventually became the biggest lawyer in the city, she a fairly well-known artist.

They were endlessly in love, as they always would be. Both with violent and not exactly ideal pasts, but both fixed by the other.

Forever.

 **A/N: Jesus that ending is the most cliché thing ever.**

 **But I'll roll with it.**

 **Drop a review :)**

 **Waffles out.**

 **Sorry for any typos, I don't feel like proof-reading, I'm tired.**

 **Also, check out my other one/two-shot, Luckiest Love. It's fluffy Clace. And long as fuck. I think you'll like it.**


End file.
